Knotty Pleasures
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING this contains GROUP RAPE


In the Pride Lands, Simba has ran away, presumably dead, his father, Mufassa, is dead, and Scar is now king. Nala, Simba's bride to be is grown, with a healthy, sexy build, golden fur, and hind legs to die for. This was also true for many of the other lionesses, which was almost all that inhabited the pride. The only male lion was king Scar and there was his Hyena clan who was mostly males with few females. Scar's made some calculations. There's 11 lionesses, 12 male hyenas, 3 female hyenas, only one of them is going into heat right now. The hyenas never get enough sex, only a few females and not everybody gets to mate them. He thought he might help them out, sorta like in return for them helping kill Mufassa and simba almost a year ago, and also, he wanted to see some fun. It'll be a sex party. All the hyenas with the lionesses. One night Scar called all the lionesses into the pride rock cave along with all the hyenas. The lioneses entered the cave where there was a group of hyenas sitting close to Scar. Sarabi, the queen looked confused. "Scar, what's this all about?" Scar gave a look to the hyenas and they moved to block the exit of the cave. "What are you doing!?" asked the queen. Scar replied "I thought we could help the hyenas out. We can use you to quell their apetite." "Huh? Apetite? What do you-" As the hyenas stared at the lionesses, some licking their lips, clearly is seen their swelled up sheaths with penise tips peeking out, with some, the entire penise is uncovered for the large cock to be seen. The lionesses stared in horror at the cocks. "Scar, you don't mean to say that we-" Scar just gave a look, and they knew what they were doomed for. They were gonna be raped. They ran, some tried going to the exit but would be cayght by a hyena, others ran deeper in the cave, but would be chased. A male got Nala belly up, and attempted to screw her in human position, but she was holding his groin away with her hind legs. He kept pushing against her legs, his large bulging cock pointing at her pussy, spraying pre-cum on her cunt and belly. "No! Please, don't! Rape a hyena, please!" Shouted the terrofied female. "Not enough of them to go around" replied the horny male. He wiggled past her legs, cock pushed about halfway in her oriface since it was so big. "AAA!" she yelled in terror and pain. "But that's not all". "Please, no more!" But the hyena pulled back, then shoved again geting all but the knot in, then continued to hump her brains out. "AA! NO! STOP, PLEASE! IT'S HUMONGUS! AAGGH! UUNNGG! OOOOHHH!" The hyena had his paws wraped all around her, making for no escape, plus she was belly up, so her paws could'nt get the floor. The other lionesses got similar treatment. Some were caught belly up just the same, most were being screwed the traditional doggy style, but all was being forced into it. All being raped. Sasha, a lioness was one of the last to be caught. The hyena had his arms around her while she was still on her feet. Trying to hump her, she kept swerving her hind quarters causing him to miss constantly. "Agh! Stay still, whore!" After many misses, he penetrated her good and hard. But he did'nt get her in the pussy... "AAGGHH!" Shouted Sasha. "You're screwing me in the ass!" The ass is much tighter than the pussy, and the hyena was ramming it hard, fast, very eagerly. "NO! Please! Take it out and put it in the pussy if anywhere, I beg you!" "Can't stop once I've started! You should've stayed still!" replied the hyena. As Nala was still being ramed between the legs, she realised it was hopeless and stoped struggling. She layed her head back and saw behind her was her mom, Sarafina, getting it from behind doggy style with her head to the ground. She looked in her eyes. She did'nt wanna see her mom like this, being raped while she, herself was getting fucked by a huge penise. One lioness was'nt being subjected to this treatment, Sarabi, the queen. She sat by scar who was watching the whole thing, not knowing why she was let off. Close by them, Shenzi was the female hyena in heat, and she gladly let Banzi on top of her to screw her madly. There was one more male who was getting oral treatment from Shenzi. This male mounted her on the front as if it was her ass, and she did'nt mind. This leaves the two female hyenas not in heat who just sat elsewhere not caring what went on. Sarabi looked to Scar. "Why would you do this? This really should'nt suprise me with you being who you are. But why did you spare me from this while there is one hyena getting oral sex from this female here?" She stoped suddenly hoping what she said did'nt give scar any ideas. Scar gazed at the event. AT all the raping, the screams of all the lionesses being forcefully fucked against their will. At Nala, at Sasha getting an ass reaming, at the nice hyena orgy right by him. All this naturally gave Scar a buldging hard on. With a glance Sarabi noticed his swollen red organ hanging between his legs. She momentarily froze in fear wondering how she could've been so foolish. He wanted her for himself! She did'nt know what to do, but before she could think. Scar calmly walked behind her and swiftly bit onto her neck, and grabbing her with his claws forced her chest to the ground exposing her rear and wasted no time. In the first thrust he hit the target, her slick pink opening, tight since she was'nt in season. Thrustung in and out of her. "Aghoh! Scar, please dont do this! No, you'll get me pregante!" "Shut up, bitch! You're not in heat, and if you were, you'd enjoy this and beg me to go harder! Which I will!" He started pounding faster and harder, the queen sreaming from a little pain and mostly from the fact she did'nt want intercourse from her husband's brother. "Come on, are'nt I just as good as Mufassa?" His spiney red organ was forced in and out of her hot wet pussy between her legs. She couldn't fight back because of his claws and teeh. Even though she enjoys claws with Mufassa, it hurts when it's against you'r will. Scar's humps became more eager and rapid, faster and faster as he started breathing harder and aloud until he froze. With a loud roar, a great wave of pleasuring orgasm pulsed through his penise and his heart beat like crazy and lots of lion juice squirted from his balls into her deep insides. She could feel his hot sperm inside her. His roar of orgasm must've triggered the hyenas as well, as most of them were starting to cum. The hyena on Nala was humping faster than ever and eventually shoved his whole knot within her ejaculating globs of hot white semen. Other hyenas shot their ball juice here and there, until eventually they all finished, shoving their knots within the abused vaginas of the lionesses. Shenzi, the one in heat getting screwed by the two males, was enjoying this intrecourse, and enjoyed the cock in her mouth as well. "MMMM! MMMPPHH!" She moaned as she was being humped in the pussy and mouth. As banzai humped more eagerly she was coming close to climax, until the hyena on her face started coming to orgasm and was hump so hard and fast it was shoving his organ toward her throat and his goin was hitting her face real hard making it quite unpleasent. "MMMMM! MMM-MMMMMMMM!" She moaned with a less pleasuring tone, trying to back away but was surrounded at both ends, she had'nt expected it to be like this. Of course he shot loads of cum too, some of it going down her throat, lots of it gushing out the side of her mouth. She could'nt breath much, she'd be drowned in sperm, and his humping caused his groin to kinda smother her muzzle. Around the same time the hyena behind her had an intence orgasm shooting his nuts in her, eventually tying with her. The other male dismounted her face as cum driped on the ground. The hyena's cock was cocered in his cum, and the inside of Shenzi's mouth, her lips and all her chin was covered too. She droped her head to the ground breathing hard. She had not orgasmed. The distraction by the male on her face was unpleasent and she could'nt think about cumming. It was too late, Banzai already cumed and was tied, and she was still horny. "Shenzi, you OK? I did'nt mean to be that rough" said the face fucking male. "Yea, I'll be fine" she said with a full mouth. Scar dismounted Sarabi, who flenched. Soon, all the Hyenas were done as they rested on their feline mates with their cock and knot still in them. One of the lionesses who got it doggy style said "There! You got what you wanted, now let us go!" she shouted as she attempted to run away from under the hyena. "AAGH!" She fell as something held her back with pain in her pussy. What happened? She took a close look. "It's stuck!" Yes, the hyena's cock indeed was stuck in her pussy and just would not come out. The others realised that this was the same with them as well. "Wha- what is this? Scar, what's happening." "Yes!" Scar replied. "When a canine cums, he shoves his knot into you with great force! During orgasm, his penise grows 3 times it's normal size, and if the knot is in you, it can't fit out! During the time you are "tied", the canine coninually ejaculates semen little at a time, filling you up with alot of cum. This will last about 30 minutes!" The lionesses were dissapointedd about all this. They had to spend about half an hour stuck to the hyenas by their genitiles. Sasha on the other hand, the hyena's knot couldn't fit in her tight ass, yet he held his penise in there. The enlargement of his meat streched her ass with some pain. "AAAAHH! It's so big!" She'd shout. "We're not tied, take it out!" "I'm gonna fill you'r ass with every bit of my juice." replied the hyena. It's been many minutes, everyone's just laying quietly. Shenzi and Banzai lied belly to belly as it was most comfortable. Shenzi tried to get her heat ureges off her mind as she would eventually get screwed again... without someone getting her mouth this time. Nala laid belly to belly with her raper, disgusted with the fact there was a huge canine cock deep within her. She used her hind legs to gently try to push his groin away from her's, but his knot kept this from happening and it caused a slight pain as she clenched her teeth. The male grinned at her, amused with her effort and gave her a lick at her mouth. As for scar, it was time to mate again. He walked to Sarabi with his hard on. "You know not to run. You would'nt chance it." he said. She knew something bad might happen if she ran. She laid there quitly and allowed Scar to walk up to her and rape her. The humping shook her whole body until once again he came inside her. Sasha just about could'nt take it, there's much less space in the ass than in the pussy. It should be close to time for the hyenas to untie. By now her intestines were filled with canine jism. "UUUHHGGG! Please, my ass is gonna burst!" she pleaded. Finally, the male on Nala, his penise started to shrink, and he pulled out as Nala gasped with a slight pain. Some cum leaked out, and Nala just laid there moaning. She did'nt feel like getting up. The same started to happen with most of the others. The one on Sasha has'nt quite shrunk yet but decided to heck with it and pulled out. Globs of semen gushed out of her rectum uncontrollably, she could'nt hold it in order to take it outside. She just layed there, squirting cum from her ass. Eventually everyone left, the lionesses depressed of what happened, the hyenas patting themselves on the back. Things were about back to normal next day. Sarafina had just come in heat and she was talking with the other lionesses. They were sore from the previous night. They were limping in the hind quaters, one lioness walked almost bowleged. They gathered to talk. Nala came to sit by her mom, Sarafina. Even sitting hurt Nala's abused pussy. She sat rather slowly clenching her teeth and finally relaxed. "Mom," said Nala. "You're in heat. Scar will surely impregnate you. Even after what happened last night" "Yes, I know" replied the mother. "mabye I can avoid him". "Who knows." Said another female. "Say, Sarafina. You don't seem to be limping much as some of us." "Well," said Sara, "My mate, Nala's father had a pretty big cock, which kept me in size. The hyena still hurt some, but not as bad." "Well," said Sarabi. "Mufassa was also real big, and was a hard humper. A hyena may not would've damaged me either." They gigled a bit and there was a pause. Sara said "Hey Nala, let me take a look at you'r pussy." Nala agreed and spread her legs for her mom. Sara felt of her daughter's pussy a bit which made Nala flench a bit. "Hmm. I bet it dous'nt feel to good. But it oughta get better before too long. Mabye by tomorrow. Say, I'll be going now. We'll meet later. Bye!" Sarafina seemed to have to go somewhere. She eventually came by pride rock to see the hyena that had screwed Shenzi in the mouth last night sitting by the rock. Turned out his name was Skull. He was sitting right by the rock looking upset and in the distance, Banzai was mating with Shenzi again. Sara wlaked up to Skull. "Say, you look upset. What is it?" Skull looked at her, "Shenzi only let's Banzai geta ride on her rear, and she won't let me fuck her face because of last night." "Oh, that's too bad" said Sara, coming closer. "Yea," said skull with a smile "perhaps I should screw you." "Yes!" she replied placing her front paws against the rock beside each side of him, cornering him with a smile. "Mabye you should. Smell me, I'm in heat. I won't have Scar impregnate me, I need you to satisfy me." Skull's sheath was knotting up at her smell, even if it is a lioness. His heart pumping he said "W-would'nt Scar find out?" "Well, keep me satisfied often enough, it'll keep my scent down and he won't even know I'm in heat. Listen, even though I did'nt enjoy the event last night, I became intrigued by the canine's mysterious penise. The knot, it keeps the pair stuck at the genitles. I find this erotic and kinky." She started rubbing her hot pussy on his knee. "So what do you say," she started to whisper in his ear "screw me now." She started licking in his ear, his long cock peeking out it's sheath squirting precum like crazy, getting some of Sara's fur wet. "oooh, you ARE eager. Let's go elsewhere, away from Scar. "Sure thing!" replied the hyena quick as anything. They ran off to another spot, a good distance from pride rock. Skull was mounting her from the side, trying to hump her in the wrong place, cause he's so eager. "Hey, my pussy's back there." she said. She was aroused by his eagerness, his hunger for sex. He made it to her back side and eventually was getting the front of his cock in, and then the whole, now he was in a humping frenzy, ramming and slaming her hind quarters as Sara screamed in pleasure. "OOOHH! This is nothing like last night! This is great!" After about a minute of his cock slaming in out out of her, Sara's plesure became greater, intencifying to the point of... "AAAOOOGGHH! AAAAAAAAA!" It was one of her greatest orgasms, and just as it was starting to end, Skull was having his. His cock pulsing, shooting loads of hot seed in her insides. With his knot thrusted in, his cock grew with his pleasure until they were tied. "Wow," said the feline "We're stuck. I guesse there's nothing else to do but rest here, eh?" It took some effort, but they managed to lie belly to belly, with Sara's back on the ground. They would lick at each other's faces, mostly resting, not saying much. After a few minutes, Sara was horny again, but they were still tied. She could feel all the cum that filled inside her. It felt so good. She decided to have some fun. Sara pushed against the canine's crotch with her hind legs as if to force the knot out of her. "It's not coming out" he would say. But she knew that, she enjoyed the feel of trying to push it out of her. She liked the fact of not being able get his cock out. It was kinky. She even had them get into the traditional canine missionary position, rear to rear. Sara wanted to Skull to try to drag her around a bit while she lied down. He did, as she lied there, Skull walked around a bit dragging her with his cock. Sara liked the pulling feel at her pussy. She eventually got back in the belly to belly position, but with Skull's back to the ground this time. She was rubbing her crotch against his, even though tied, his cock was still able to masage her inside. She continued with this rubbing and humping to another tence orgasm! She had her arms wraped around him, clawing his back. Later, they untied. But things were'nt back to normal. Sarafina was till in heat, and she had a hyena boyfriend. Yes, she had fallen in love with a hyena.  
The End .


End file.
